My Sacrifice
by RebELbyDeSIgn
Summary: David And Gemma Worked Together For Years, Both Unaware Of Each Others Affections. But Will One Night When They Are Thrown Together Reveal The Truth, Or Just Thrust Them Thousands Of Miles Apart? OCOC, TrishMattHardy, Lita, Edge.
1. All Alone?

_**Author: Rebel By Design **_

_**Disclaimer: I Dont Own WWE Or Any Of The People Included In This Story. They All Belong To Themselves And Vince Mcmahon And Family. **_

_**Summary: David And Gemma Worked Together For Years, Both Unaware Of Each Others Affections. But Will One Night When They Are Thrown Together Reveal The Truth, Or Just Thrust Them Thousands Of Miles Apart?**_

_**Please Review**_

* * *

A Bar in Massachusetts, July 1999

'Hi. Do I know you?' Came a voice from Gemmas side. It brought her out of her trance, and she turned her head slightly to the left to see who had just spoken to her. As she looked up into the mans face, the red head laughed. It seemed that she did, in fact, know the man that had just spoken to her.

'I think I may have seen you around,' she replied sarcastically. As she spoke the tall brunette man placed his lager onto the table at which Gemma was sitting, and proceeded to sit across from her.

'Wait. Wasn't it you that I met on your first day at work, and we have been close friends ever since?' The tall man asked with a laugh.

Gemma just smiled. It turned out that her new acquaintance, was indeed, one of the first friends that Gemma had made when you had first started work at the WWE and they had been close friends ever since.

'So,' the red headed woman continued, as she went back to stirring her margarita with her straw, as she had been doing before she had been interrupted. 'What brings you here all alone David?'

'Everyone else went to a club right in the centre of town.' The tall brunette man started to explain. 'At first I didn't really want to go but then I thought, I really needed to get out and have a drink to unwind. What about yourself? I thought you would have gone out with Amy and Trish.'

Gemma looked up from her drink to gaze into David's deep brown eyes. She too had not felt up to going out to a club but then felt the need to unwind. That is how she had come to find herself sitting in this small bar, a little away from the hotel. 'Same. I really didn't feel up to loud music and dancing.'

Gazing back at his friend, David realised how miserable she looked. Normally she had such a sparkle in her eyes, but it just wasn't there today. Gemmas hazel eyes had now made their way back to her drink, which she didn't seem to really be interested in drinking. He watched her for a few seconds before deciding to speak again. Slowly he reached over and hooked his thumb under the red heads chin, so that he could move her head until their eyes met once again.

'A penny for you thoughts.'

Gemma held his gaze for a few seconds before she said, 'O its nothing. I don't want to burden you with my problems.' And with that she forced a weak smile. David raised his eyebrow which caused his friend to let out a sigh.

'Ok then,' she sighed, 'I have… just been thinking.'

'I realized that but what are you thinking about?' the brunette enquired. 'I looks like it's really troubling you.' He knew it must have taken a lot to get Gemma to be drinking at a bar by herself, as she wasn't one to be seen out on her own, and also she wasn't really much of a drinker. In his opinion, she didn't need a drink to have fun. She was perfect as she was. As David quickly shook this thought out of his head, Gemma started to speak again.

'I just think I have done my time.' The red head was speaking so slowly and solemnly as she took a sip of her drink. David didn't understand so she continued to explain. 'I don't think there is anything here for me anymore. There is nothing more I can really do with this part of my life. I think it's finally over.'

The tall brunette gave her yet another confused look. He didn't quite understand where she was coming from but he knew it wasn't good. Gemma knew that her friend still didn't quite understand so she thought she would put it bluntly. Maybe it would release the great weight that had been on her mind for a while now.

'I am thinking of quitting the WWE,' she said, maybe a little too loudly. A few seconds silence fell around them. Gemma noticed that a few people at nearby tables had looked up from their drinks, but she didn't care. She noted the shocked look on David's face, and quickly went back to her own drink.

David just couldn't understand why she would consider such a thing. That statement was the last thing he had expected to hear. Suddenly his mind seemed so disrupted, rather than clear, as it had been a few seconds ago. He just managed to comprehend Gemmas confession before he spoke.

'What…. I….' He finally managed to stammer. 'Why…' Finally he managed to say, 'When did you decide this?'

'A while ago.' Gemma informed him. This made David's jaw drop for a second time. She must be serious about this if she has been thinking about it for a while, he thought. He wondered how he had never noticed there was something wrong before now. Before the brunette had time to say anything, his friend spoke up again. 'I just don't see a future for me. I feel I have done all I can do.'

Getting up from his seat, the tall man made his way over to his friend, whose eyes were now filled with tears. Taking the seat next to her, he placed a comforting arm around her. He lowered his voice so that she could just about hear him before he said, 'But you're the best woman's wrestler out there. You can't quit now. The WWE needs you.' He just managed to stop himself from saying 'I need you.' He knew that now wasn't the right time was such an admission.

The red head sniffed as she tried to regain control of her tears. 'I am sorry,' Gemma muttered as she gazed into her friends deep brown eyes, before quickly getting to her feet and hurrying out of the bar. David didn't even have time to stop her from leaving. It was just so much to take in. It had all come as such a shock.

Regaining his senses, the tall brunette abandoned his lager to chase after Gemma.

As he got outside, the warm breeze hit him. Inside the bar he hadn't realised quite how warm it was outside at this time of year. Scanning around the car park, David's eyes came to rest of the red head, who was leaning against her rental car with her head in her hands, sobbing. His mind was still trying to make sense of what had just happened as he hurried over to her. She was still sobbing uncontrollably as she looked up into her friend's eyes. Her breathing was erratic as she managed to stutter, 'I…I'm…. So sorry'

With that she turned and opened the driver's side door to her car. Without even thinking about it, David quickly grabbed her arm. Gemma felt his firm grip as she spun around to face him. Their eyes instantly connected. A feeling swept over the both of them, that they couldn't explain. There had always been some measure of physical attraction between them but this was different.

Without thinking, David slowly lowered his face closer to the red heads. He released the grip on her upper arm as he whispered, 'No need to say sorry to me.' And with that last word he placed his warm lips onto hers, making a soft moan escape her. The last thing that crossed his mind was how soft and warm her lips were.


	2. Don't Move Ok?

David' hotel room door clicked shut as he and Gemma both made their way threw it. The diva had driven them all the way back to their hotel, as she had only had a few sips of her margarita back at the bar. Since getting out of the rental car, the two WWE wrestlers had been all over each other all the way up to the tall mans hotel room. Even in the lift, David had thrust her against the back wall and kissed her with such passion. Now that they were in private there was nothing holding them back.

Gemma dropped her keys onto the nearby table as she walked further into the room. Turning on her heels, she noticed the brunette staring at her from a few feet away. Their eyes met across the room and a strange feeling washed over both of them again. It had been the same feeling that they had experienced when they had been in the car park of the bar. The red head let a smile spread across her face as she saw David make his way over to her. She instantly knew that he had every intension of kissing her again.

As their lips connected, a feeling of such intense passion spread threw them, that it sent shivers down Gemmas spine. Both of their heads were spinning. They couldn't quite believe that this was happening, although neither of them did anything to stop it. Although they knew they shouldn't be acting this way, it felt so right.

As David's arm made their way to the divas waist, she followed suit by placing her slender arms around his neck. This sparked a reaction in the tall man as a smile spread across his face, and he moved his hands to rest on the red heads buttocks. Gemmas face wore an equally large smile as the brunette picked her up in his strong arms and laid her gently on her back on his bed, without their lips ever breaking contact.

'Don't…. move….. Ok?' David managed to say in between kisses. Gemma obliged by flashing him a smile and she moved up the bed a little. A smile still on his face, the tall man made his way to the door, and locked it. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way back to the bed, where he helped the red head out of her own boots.

Moving up the bed to join the diva, he slowly lowered himself on top of her, not wanting to hurt her. Realizing what the brunette had in mind, she reached up for his buttocks, and pulled him down on top of her. This gave Gemma an instant surprise. As David lay on top of her, she felt the heart of him throbbing against her stomach, begging to be released. She looked into David's eyes as their lips met again.

Reaching down she started to caress him with her hand. He obviously liked it as he let out a deep moan.

After a while of this teasing, Gemma decided that it was finally time to put him out of his misery, or pleasure as it were, and release him. She reached down and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his black jeans, and he instantly spilled out of them.

David lifted up a little to make it easier for the red head to remove his jeans completely and throw them onto the hotel room floor. He took this as a signal, and pulled his red t shirt off over his head before proceeding to fiddle with the buttons on Gemmas shirt. She helped him to remove her clothing as she shrugged out of her shirt, and lifted up so that he could remove her denim skirt.

Now both of them were stripped down to their underwear. As David threw his socks onto the floor, he looked at the diva lying on his bed. Looking her up and down, from head to toe, he thought, God, she looks good as he drank in her half naked form. He saw that she was wearing a red and black matching bra and panties.

David once again went in to kiss her but this time it was not just confined to her lips. With no hesitation, he unhooked Gemmas bra with one hand, as his lips roamed from hers to her neck and finally her breasts.

As he made his way down her body to kiss her belly button, David also removed Gemmas thong and threw it into the same pile as the rest of their clothes. He knew that this one night of passion could completely ruin their three year long friendship, but something in his mind was telling him that this was the right thing to do.

Making his way back up to Gemmas lips for another passion filled kiss, he glanced at the clock. It was half past two in the morning. That was when David realised that the diva had proceeded to remove his checked boxers. He glazed at her and saw the huge smile across her face.

'Are you sure this is what you want?' The tall brunette asked, as he became increasingly aware that they were both completely naked.

Gemma didn't answer. Instead she put her hands around the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to his for another kiss. This was obviously a sign of yes. As lust over rid them both, identical thoughts ran threw their minds, although they didn't voice them. Would this night ruin their friendship?

That thought was thrust out of both their heads as both their bodies and their minds were over come with lust, and they got lost in the moment.


	3. Never Said Goodbye

The clock shone brightly into the room, illuminating Gemmas sleeping face a little. She slowly opened her eyes, which instantly locked onto the clock. Half past 6 in the morning. Carefully lifting her head off the pillow, the diva yawned. It was just starting to get light outside and it was then that she realised that she was not in her hotel room, nor was she alone. This revelation awoke her a little more, as she noticed that a pair of strong masculine arms were encircling her waist.

The piles of clothes were still on the floor, and as she turned over in bed she realized who the pair of arms belonged to. As Gemma saw David's face soundly sleeping on the pillow next to her, she remembered everything that had happened the night before. Meeting David at the bar. Driving back to his hotel room. They had had sex.

Her heart melted a little as she lay their gazing at David's sleeping face, his lips slightly parted, his breathing deep and regular.

The diva remembered back to the time when she had first met her fellow wrestler. It had been the day that she had signed her contract with the WWE. Passing him in the corridor she had thought to herself that he had been handsome, and as they had made eye contact for the first time she couldn't help but smile. Thinking back to that time, she had always thought about having this kind of night of passion with her work colleague but they had never had that type of relationship. After clicking instantly with David, they had established a strong friendship, and although she had never completely got over her crush, she had managed to push it to the back of her mind.

Now she knew that he only thought of her as a friend and nothing else, just like all her other male friends. She was a tomboy. One of the lads. Not eye candy like all the other divas.

Memories of all the times they have had together ran threw Gemmas head, as she realized she was still looking at David fast asleep.

The red head knew that she had to leave before he woke up. Before he realized what a big mistake he had made and never spoke to her again. Slowly getting up from the bed, David shifted a little in his sleep. Gemma desperately didn't want him to wake up.

As silently as she could, the red head collected up her clothes from the floor. She had become extremely self conscious when she had realized that she was completely naked apart from her socks. She knew that under the bed sheets, David was also naked.

As she stepped back into her skirt, Gemma bent down to pick up her boots.

Tip-toeing to the door, she gently clicked the lock open and pushed down onto the door handle until the light from the corridor crept across the hotel room floor. Before she left, Gemma gazed over her shoulder and noticed that David was still fast asleep, his arms still out stretched to where Gemma had been lying a few minutes ago.

A smile played on the divas lips as she watched David sleeping for a few seconds.  
As she was doing so, a feeling swept over her. She had never felt anything like this before, but she knew that it was love. She felt it deep in her heart. It was love that was beyond friendship.

Her stomach dropped as she realized that her friend may never reciprocate this intense feeling. After last night, Gemma would be lucky if he ever spoke to her again.

It was now 6.45 and she really needed to go back to her own room, but something was stopping her. The red head wanted more than anything to stay with the tall handsome man but she knew that the longer she was in his presence, the more she would fall in love with him. With one last glance at David's sleeping face, Gemma backed out of the door, silently closing it behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, David had instantly awoke. He felt strangely cold and alone. Realizing that Gemma had left without saying goodbye gave him a sinking felling in the bottom of his stomach. His heart ached painfully. After last night, he had realized his true feeling for the red head that he had tried to keep covered for so long. His feelings of love towards her had only increased after their night of passion, but now he felt empty, after only a few hours ago he had felt utterly complete.

The tall brunette looked around the room, wondering what time to diva had left his room, when he noticed her car keys still on the table. Gemma obviously didn't want to speak to him, as she had left without saying goodbye, but at least this gave him a chance to go to her room later.

With the thought of what had happened the night before still playing on his mind, David put his head back onto his pillow and feel back to sleep not long after. As he slept he dreamt that Gemma was still in his bed, kissing him, and telling him that she loved him. Loved him in the same way he loved her. Sadly, it was only a dream, he thought to himself. Had he completely ruined their friendship forever? He hoped not.


	4. Wanting Peace And Quiet

Twelve hours later after leaving David's room, Gemma was sitting alone in the locker room she shared with fellow divas, Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas. She was glad that the locker room had been empty when she had returned from Stephanie McMahon's office. That way the diva had time to sit and think. To think about what she had just done.

Had she made the right decision? Although it seemed like the right thing at the time, she wasn't so sure now. Gemma didn't even have time to finish thinking before there was a knock on her locker room door. Knowing that she wouldn't be the best company right now, she stayed quiet in the hope that who ever was at the door would go away. They knocked a second time, so Gemma thought that she better answer it, as it may be important, although she highly doubted it.

Just as she got up to open the door, a voice sounded from the other side.

'Gemz? You in there?'

She froze. It was David. O no, she thought, what does he want. She soon found out as he started to speak again.

'Look, I know you're in there. I just wanted to return your car keys.' He lowered his voice a little as he said, 'You left them on my table last night.'

Gemma slowly opened the door slightly, as she tried not to make eye contact with the person standing on the other side of it.

'Hi' David said, a small smile playing on his lips as the red head opened the door. Gemma didn't reply, so the brunette just stood and looked at her for a second. She looks beautiful, he thought to himself although he knew he shouldn't, she's so cute. The diva, who was now staring at the floor, let out a cough which brought David back to his senses.

'O sorry,' he said, realizing what he had come there for. 'You left your car keys so I thought I would bring them to you.' He held them up on one of his fingers, for Gemma to take from him.

As she did her fingers brushed against his. Her skin was soft; just as it had been last night, but now the tall man noticed that she didn't wear a smile on her face. In fact it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

'Thanks for the keys,' Gemma said quietly, stepping back to try and shut the door but David stopped it with one hand, forcing her to open the door wider. Slight frustration escaped her as she nearly shouted, 'What?'

David eyed her with concern. She was usually such a strong person and had always been glad to see him. But not today. Today was different.

'There is something wrong. I know it. If it's about what happened last night then I don't know what to say. Maybe you see it as a mistake but I don't.' David continued as he pushed his way further into the locker room and closed the door behind him. Making his way over to  
Gemma, he hooked his thumb under her chin and forced her to look into his deep brown eyes before he started to talk again. 'If it's about anything else, then you know you can always talk to me in confidence. I can see that you aren't yourself, and I am not leaving this room until I find out what it is.' With that he let out the rest of his breath and moved his hand from under Gemmas chin.

She didn't say or do anything in response to her friend's speech. She didn't even break eye contact, even though she desperately wanted to, but there was something so hypnotising about his beautiful eyes that forced her to look directly into them. Her anger, worry, upset and frustration was all building up inside her, and she felt as if she was about to burst.

'You're not going to leave this room until you find out what's wrong?' Gemma shouted.

David nodded his head.

'Ok then' the diva continued 'If your not going to leave, then I will.' And with that Gemma wrenched open the door and marched out into the corridor, slamming the door behind her.

The tall man followed her, trying to catch up with her as she hurried off angrily down the corridor. They could both hear the sound of the crowd out in the arena arriving.

'Gem' David shouted after her. He was catching up with her as he quickened his pace. 'Gem. Come on. Stop and talk to me.' She ignored him until her nearly shouted, 'GEMMA'.

Gemma stopped dead in her tracks and quickly spun around to face her follower head on. This shocked David and he stopped suddenly, which caused him to nearly lose his footing on the carpet.

'You want to know what's bothering me? Really, do you? 'All the divas emotions were finally exploding inside her and she was turning as red as her hair as she shouted down the corridor.

'Well, David, it's like I told you yesterday. I have been thinking about quitting the WWE.' A few other wrestlers had now stopped in the corridor, not wanting to walk past the fiery red head. Others had come out of their own locker rooms to find out what all the fuss was about. Gemma noticed her work colleagues looking at her but she carried on shouting anyway.

'And guess what? I just went ahead and did it.' Her arms were waving around violently. 'My story angle with Edge is over now and there isn't really any need for me to stick around. After this match I don't even know if I will get another one. That's why my tonight will be my LAST!!'

She took a breath. All that shouting had really taken a lot of energy. Once again she could feel the tears welling up in her hazel eyes.

Gemma hurried off to the bathroom, leaving people to mutter among themselves, as well as leaving David in shock.

His mind couldn't quite understand what had just happened. It had all happened so fast. It had only been last night that she had first mentioned the idea of wanting to leave. And now she was leaving….. TONIGHT!

He could feel tears in his own eyes, as he made his way back to his own locker room. People were still standing out in the corridor looking at him.

He couldn't let her go. He couldn't just let the woman he loved walk out on her career and….. Him. He knew he must have meant nothing to her but he didn't care. He just didn't want her to leave.

Finally arriving at his empty locker room, he sat down with his head in his hands. The brunette knew that he had to think of someway of stopping the woman he loved from leaving for good. It must had been last night that had made her come to her final decision and David knew he was the only one that could make Gemma change her mind, no matter how hard it was.

Running his fingers threw his thick hair he muttered, 'Stubborn bitch.' His chin rested on his hands, he thought about his plan. It took a while but he knew what he was going to do to make Gemma stay.

'You're not getting the better of me this time.'


	5. Girls Time

'I can't believe that you are leaving. It's just not right. You can't.' Trish Stratus was talking to Gemma, back in the women's locker room. 'The company needs you. What about all your friends?' she reached out a hand to take hold of her friends. 'What are we going to do without you?'

After explaining to her blonde friend about her decision to leave the WWE, Trish had been just as shocked as everybody else. Her decision had been unexpected, to say the least, and nobody really wanted Gemma to leave at all.

Cutting the diva off mid sentence Gemma said, 'It's just time for me to go.' The red head forced a weak smile for her friends benefit as she gave her hand a little squeeze. 'I know it's all very sudden, but it's the right thing to do.' She looked into her friend's blue eyes, which seemed to be filling with tears. 'I will stay in touch. I promise.'

Trish flashed Gemma a small smile. They just stayed looking at each other for a minute or two, both of them remembering all the good times they'd had together in the past three years.

'I am really going to miss you Gem' Trish finally said, getting up from her seat and wrapping her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

'I'm going to miss you too.' They realised from their embrace. Gemma quickly wiped away a few tears from her cheeks, and composed herself. 'I better start getting ready for my match.' The red head lowered her voice a little as the words stung. 'My last match.' I just didn't seem real until she had just said it. It really was going to be her last time in the ring, ever.

She would be facing Trish and Amy in a triple threat match for the woman's championship. It had already been decided that Trish would retain her title, so Gemma knew she really had no reason to stay around. No reason to wait until she was fired because the company had no other story angles for her.

As the red head rummaged in her bag for tonight's outfit, she felt a knotting feeling in her stomach. She knew she was doing the right thing, but yet a small part of her really wanted to stay. But she couldn't stay. Especially after last night. Gemma knew that David didn't return the love that she felt for him, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to cope with seeing him nearly everyday. It would just break her heart. Everything was easier this way.

As she got changed, Gemma couldn't help but think about David. About how upset he had looked when she had said she quit.


	6. For The Last Time

Deep breathe in and out Gemma thought to herself as she stood behind the curtain for the last time. Just in and out. She was close to hyperventilating. It had fully hit her about 5 minutes earlier, as she had been getting changed into her wrestling attire, that this would be her very last match as a WWE diva.

As she stood, her two close friends Trish and Amy on either side of her, Gemma kept her eyes fixed directly at the floor ahead of her, trying to keep her breathing regular. Her head was still spinning with everything that had happened in the last hour. But it wasn't only the fact that she had quit her dream job. The main thing that was playing on her mind was David.

How sad he had looked when she had revealed that she had quit. How bad he must feel about what had happened last night. O no, Gemma thought, he must think that last night is the main reason I have quit.

Gemma unconsciously bit her lip as she remained staring straight ahead at the floor, only to be brought back to her senses when she felt a small hand being placed onto her shoulder.

'Gem, are you ok?' Amy said from beside her.

The tall red head looked up from the floor, as her hazel eyes met her friends. She gazed at them for a second, still consumed in her own thoughts, before she slowly nodded.

'Yeah,' Gemma finally said after a few seconds, 'I am fine. Why shouldn't I be?' She forced a weak smile for her friends benefit, but neither Amy nor Trish were buying it.

'Look,' Trish said softly, as she placed a comforting arm around Gemma, 'I know this is hard. All you can really do is go out there and do your best. Give 110, although I know you always do, and just ENJOY yourself.' The tall blonde flashed her friend a reassuring smile, and when Gemma didn't respond Trish gave her a friendly shake by the shoulders. This made her look up into the blondes eyes.

'Alright?' Trish asked.

'Ok' Gemma replied with much more enthusiasm. 'I am going to just enjoy myself', she repeated more to herself than anyone else, as she stared back at the floor.

Amy and Trish caught each others eyes over the red heads shoulders and smiled. They both knew that Gemma would enjoy herself, no matter how depressed she looked right now. She always gave 110 in the ring, no matter what was going on in her personal life. It had been what she had lived for since she was sixteen years old, and no one quite understood why she had decided to give it all up, but yet they still supported her decision. Although they didn't know it, both Amy and Trish had exactly the same thoughts, as they knew that Gemmas decision had to have something to do with one of the male wrestlers in the company, and they both knew exactly which one.

David.

Their thoughts were cut short, however, as from behind the curtain they heard Trish's music starting to play.

'Well, here I go,' Trish said as she stepped threw the curtain, with one look back at her friends.

When she had disappeared, Gemma once again took a deep breathe in and out, and managed to look up so her eyes were fixed straight ahead of her.

She knew she had to get David off her mind before she even thought about going threw the curtain. But for some reason, she just couldn't manage to. The red head just keep imagining how her friends face had looked when she had told him she had quit for good.

Once again, Gemma was brought back to her senses as she heard Amy's music playing from the ramp area.

'Are you going to be ok?' she heard her friend ask her from her side.

'I will be fine' she said softly, 'Go on. I will see you in a second.' And with that she flashed Amy a smile, that this time, seemed genuine.

As her friend disappeared behind the curtain, Gemma knew that she was now completely ready for this. Putting the thought of David to the back of her mind, along with the fact that it would be hard for her, she just tried to concentrate on savouring the moment. Trying to remember to take in every last sound of the crowd, every last goose bump that the cheering gave her, to look at every last sign that the fans had made for her.

Gemmas music suddenly kicked in as she took yet another deep breathe. This was it. The end of it all. Forever!!

And with that last thought, she put on her best smile, and stepped through the curtain, for the last time!!


	7. I Think

Backstage, David sat alone in his dressing room, already in his wrestling attire, his eyes fixated on the television screen in front of him. The tall brunette shared his dressing room with his friends Adam Copeland, known as Edge inside of the squared circle, and Matt Hardy. Thankfully they had both gone out for a bite to eat before their match.

David watched the screen very carefully as he heard his friends music start to play. He knew that Gemma would be coming out from behind the curtain at any moment, and he was nervous for her. He knew how hard it was going to be for her, and he couldn't even imagine what would be running threw her mind right now.

As the tall red head suddenly appeared from behind the curtain, a bright smile on her face, David's stomach gave an uncomfortable twist. She looks so beautiful, he thought, I can't believe she actually thought about giving this up. She was so good at her job, a natural, but he knew he had to support her decision, as he had, more than likely, been the one that had pushed her over the edge towards it

His eyes didn't even flicker as he drank in his friends form. David knew that he had always felt somewhat attracted to Gemma, and last night had only made his feelings for her stronger. When the red head had first started work at the WWE, David remembered, he had been absolutely blown away by her. She was like no one he had ever met before. He thought she was stunningly beautiful, polite, funny, sweet and caring. As they had instantly become friends, his feelings for her had grown, but he knew that they would only ever be friends so he managed to push his crush for her to the back of his mind.

Gemma only saw him as a friend, brother like, and nothing else. Last night must have meant nothing to her, David thought, it was just an impulse, nothing more. She just didn't feel for him in that way.

David's stomach once again gave a painful twist at the thought of him never being able to see his friend again.

The door of the locker room burst open as both Adam and Matt poured inside, looking contented and rather full. Managing to tear his eyes away from the television screen for the first time since Gemma had appeared, David looked up from the couch where he was sitting, to his friends. They were both laughing about something.

'You alright mate?' Adam asked him, as he stopped laughing when he saw the obvious sign of unhappiness on David's face.

All the brunette could do was nod. Not only had Gemma caught he heart, but she also seemed to have his tongue, even when she wasn't in the room.

Both Matt and Adam gave their friend a concerned look, but then the tall blonde noticed the television screen.

'O' He said, 'I get it. No need to explain.' Adam saw on the television that Gemma had just given Amy a twist of fate. As he exchanged glances with Matt, they both smiled. They both knew that David had it bad for Gemma. They had known for a while, even before the brunette had admitted it, it had been obvious.

David's eyes were now directed back at the screen, as he saw the huge smile on the red heads face as she watched Amy bounce around the ring in pain. He knew he had to say something, after all these were his best friends, and he needed to get the weight off his shoulders.

'You know she's leaving right?' David asked without moving his eyes. Both Adam and Matt nodded even though their friend wasn't able to see them. The tall brunette, however, didn't care, as he seemed to be talking to himself more than anybody else.

'Well,' He continued, 'I think I was the one who drove her too it.' David's eyes started to well up with tears, even though he was normally such an emotionally strong person. He didn't dare speak a word of what had happened the previous night between the two of them, but he could still be honest about his feelings.

'I really don't want her to leave. But it's entirely my fault. I drove her too it. Pushed her over the edge,' He rambled on hurriedly. 'But I cant let her go. I have to stop her. The company, the fans, they all need her.' He lowered his voice before he softly said, 'I need her.'

Adam and Matt were now looking at each other extremely confused. What was David on about? They had heard that Gemma had decided to leave the company, but how had he driven her to it? They both adored one another, and everybody knew it.

On the television screen, Trish had gone to pin Gemma for the 1… 2… 3…. And then the bell rang. That was when David finally tore his eyes away from the screen, to stare at his hands, trying to hold back the upset, and not let it show in his voice.

However, his friends could tell he was extremely, emotionally upset as they could see his deep brown eyes shining as he looked towards them both, still standing in the middle of the room.

David tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't stop his voice from quivering as he look at Adam and Matt for a few seconds then finally said, 'I think I am in love with her.'


	8. Roar Of The Crowd

The roar of the crowd nearly deafened Gemma as she lay flat on her back in the centre of the ring, as Trish played to the audience after retaining her WWE woman's title.

Although it would probably be the last time she would hear this music to her ears for herself, or so she thought, she still enjoyed every last second of it.

As Trish finally exited the ring, the gold hanging over her left shoulder proudly, both Amy and Gemma slowly got to their feet and started to make their way up the ramp.

It was such a sad time, yet the red head couldn't help but smile. The feeling of exhaustion she had felt inside the ring was leaving her as she made her way to the back. That amazing feeling that Gemma always felt when she heard the crowd seemed to be intensified as she knew she had to savour every moment of it.

As she reached the top of the ramp, Gemma turned to face her audience for the final time.

Trish and Amy had already disappeared behind the curtain, so the red head was left all alone.

She could slowly feel the tears coming into her eyes, even though there was still a smile on her face.

Gemmas mind stared to spin as she remembered all the good times she had had during her time at the WWE, as well as trying to take in as many of the fans faces, and trying to make her final experience last as long as possible. She couldn't just stand there for much longer though, or the red head knew she would just burst into floods of tears.

Without even thinking about it, she quickly raised her hands into the air in a rock and roll gesture.

The crowd seemed to love it, and went wild. The sudden chanting of her name filled Gemmas stomach with butterflies. She knew she wouldn't be able to take anymore or she would never leave.

With one last smile to the audience, she closed her eyes tight, wanting to memorise the sight and sounds of all the fans. Turning on her heels, she fumbled for the curtain, still with her eyes firmly closed, and didn't open them again until she got safely to the other side.

Inhaling deeply, Gemma dared to open her eyes. That had been the most amazing feeling, just like her debut. As she slowly exhaled, one solitary tear ran down her cheek.

Quickly wiping it away, she started to make her way back to her dressing room. The memories suddenly came rushing back to her, and the red head, once again, wondered whether or not she had made the right decision. But there was no going back now.

As she continued to walk down the corridor, Gemma passed by David's locker room, and instantly heard the hearty laughter that was coming from inside.

Well, Gemma thought to herself, he is obviously glad to see me leave if he is having such a good time. Realising that she had stopped walking, and was now staring at her friend's door, she felt herself well up for what must have been the tenth time that night.

This time she couldn't stop the tears, and as she hung her head so that nobody could see her crying, she broke into a run, and didn't stop until she was safely back in her dressing room.


	9. Oopps Sorry

As Gemma arrived back into the safe surroundings of her dressing room, she realised it was empty. By the looks of it, due to the clothing lying all around the floor, Amy and Trish had already gone for a shower to freshen up. The red head thought they would have, at least waited for her to walk down with them, but she didn't mind the fact that she was all alone. It gave her even more time alone with her thoughts.

As a whole, her final experience had been thoroughly enjoyable once she had got out from behind the curtain. The audience had certainly lifted her spirits, but now she was back behind the curtain, her doubts were back too. But there was no going back now.

What she really wanted to do, more than anything, was go to talk to David. Make up after what had happened last night. Explain about why she had left his room long before he had awaked. Tell him how it had all been an act of the moment and a mistake.

But it wasn't a mistake. At least not in Gemmas eyes. The red head had felt attracted to the tall brunette ever since the day she had started work a few years earlier. She thought that he was very handsome and seemed extremely strong and rugged, but also knew how to treat a woman. Basically the perfect man.

However, Gemma knew that she would never be more than a friend to him, after they had established a strong and close brother and sister like relationship. What had come over her last night she didn't know, and as much a she tried to convince her self, she knew in her heart that it wasn't a spur of the moment mistake.

How one night could make you realise so much, she didn't know, but there was now one thing she was sure of.

Making her way over the dressing room mirror, Gemma sat down in the chair in front of it. Her eyes were red rimmed and a little blood shot from her crying, her make up smudged a little under her eye. Tears tracks were clearly visible on her face not that she had stopped weeping.

Reaching for a pack of makeup removing wipes she had left on the table, Gemma quickly began to scrub at her face, wanting to remove as much evidence as possible that she had been crying. She didn't really want to look back in the mirror as she threw her used wipe into the bin beside her.

Forcing herself to look up, Gemma stared at her reflection. Her eyes were still red, but now her skin was a pale colour. She really didn't like the person looking back at her. It just wasn't her. The normal sparkle in her eyes had disappeared, and so had no smile on her face.

Everything was over, especially her career, but that wasn't what was bothering her. What was playing on her mind the most, as it had been before her match, was David.

After the way she had yelled at her friend in the corridor, Gemma wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to her again.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, the red head sniffed a little as she heaved herself out of the chair and over towards her locker. It had been a good 15 minutes since her match had ended, and Amy and Trish still hadn't returned from their shower.

Taking her bag out of her locker, Gemma placed in on the couch and gathered up the clothes on the floor that belonged to her, also placing them down next to her bag. The tall diva then made her way across the room to switch on the television, before sitting on the couch and starting to take her street clothes from her bag.

Quickly getting changed, the red head then packed her wrestling attire neatly away, distracted with this task, until something else caught her attention.

David's music was blaring out of the television as he entered the ring. Gemma could hear the roar of the crowd in the distance, and her eyes became immediately transfixed as she watched the tall brunette hit Matt Hardy with a low blow.

The diva couldn't help but sit and watch the match between her two friends. It brought tears to her eyes to think of all the good times she had had during her time at the WWE, but she managed to hold them in, as her eyes were already sore from crying.

As David got the three count on Matt, the red head managed finally tear her eyes away and continued to pack her things back into her bag. Gemma desperately wanted to get out of the arena before she had a chance to bump into David in the hallway. She just couldn't handle it right now, even though she desperately wanted to talk to him. She had plenty of time for that back at the hotel later that night.

The tall diva switched off the television as she threw her bag over her right shoulder and hurried towards the door. She would catch up with Amy and Trish later, for a more private girly chat, but right now she just wanted to get back to her hotel room and relax.

Quickly glazing around the room to check she hadn't left anything, Gemma pulled open the door to her dressing room without even looking into the corridor. That is how, 3 seconds later, she collided with someone.

'O,' she said in surprise realising that she had just walked head long into a mans chest. 'Sor…ry,' the red head mumbled as her eyes darted from the mans chest, shining with sweat, up into his entrancing big brown eyes.


	10. This Isnt Goodbye

Gemmas hazel eyes stayed firmly locked on the pair of brown ones that belonged to the person standing outside of her dressing room. David had obviously just come back from his match, and appeared to have been just about to knock on the door, before it had been pulled open by the red head.

'Sorry', the diva stammered again as she wrenched her eyes away to stare at the ground. She haled her bag onto her shoulder a little more, and shuffled her feet slightly as she didn't know weather to walk away or not.

'It's ok' David said with laugh. He smiled as he saw that his friend was blushing. The brunette was just happy to see that she hadn't already left without saying goodbye, that he forgot the reason for him being there.

After a long talk with Adam and Matt, David had come to the conclusion that the only thing left for him to do was to tell Gemma about how he felt. How he felt about last night and, also, how he felt for her deep down in his heart. This was his only chance. His only chance to try to stop her from walking out on her life and his as well.

Both of them seemed to be lost in thought before Gemma spoke again, eyes still fixed firmly on the floor.

'Well, I better be getting back to the hotel.' The red head tried to slowly move around her friend, until he put out his hand to stop her.

'Wait Gem. I really need to talk to you. We need to discuss where this leaves us. Where it leaves our relationship.'

Silence feel on the pair for a second before Gemma spoke, her voice so quite that even David had to strain to hear her.

'What relationship? We don't have a relationship. What happened was a one time thing, but don't worry. After tonight I will be out of your hair for good.'

With that the diva moved again, and this time she successfully managed to get around her friend, as she slowly started to walk along the corridor towards the exit.

David stood in amazement, staring after her, before he started to follow.

Catching up with her, the brunette grabbed her arm, being careful not to hurt her.

'What do you mean you will be out of my hair? You know I don't want to leave.'

'O get real Dave,' said Gemma as she stopped walking and turned to face him, still not making eye contact. 'You know things are going to be hard after last night. I am just making things a little easier by leaving. That way you can get on with your life, and me with mine, without you thinking about hurting my feelings.' It wrenched her gut to say such lies, but as

Gemma turned to walk away again she said, 'Yesterday meant nothing!'

This time David didn't follow her. The shock was just too much for him. The word nothing was just repeating itself in his head, getting louder each time, until he felt the urge to cover his ears with his hands.

He couldn't believe that yesterday had meant nothing to Gemma. It had been too passionate to be just… Nothing!

The diva stopped a little way up the corridor, and turned around to say her final goodbye to her close friend. Her eyes had once again become blood shot, as she tried her hardest to keep her tears inside. Noticing that David was staring at the floor, Gemma spoke first.

'Goodbye David. It has been nice knowing you.' She took a deep breath and the quickly said, 'You will make someone a great husband and father someday' as she exhaled, trying to force a smile for her friends benefit, as she cocked her head to the side a little.

As her friend moved his gaze from the floor to look directly into her eyes, she noticed that he was crying. Small tears were slowly seeping from his eyes, and the mere sight of this made Gemmas stomach twist uncomfortably. She didn't like seeing her friend so upset; especially knowing that she was the one who had caused it. She knew it must take a hell of a lot to get David to cry, as she had never seen him do so before.

They held each others gaze, trying to savour every last moment. At the moment the corridor was empty, but they knew they couldn't just stand there forever, especially as David was still in his wrestling attire, and they both needed a shower.

David mouthed, wordlessly, as he tried to hold back his tears that were now coming heavily. Finally he managed to get out, 'But I love you Gem. I am IN love with you.'

The diva could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she heard David's words. She could no longer stop the tears from coming, as one solitary tear dropped onto her cheek, instantly wetting it.

O god. Gemma thought, this can't be happening. Under any other circumstances she would have been elated to hear such news, but not now.

'Goodbye Baby,' she said softly as she turned on her heels and walked up the corridor once more.

'This isn't goodbye,' David said to himself more than anyone else. Knowing that Gemma hadn't heard him, he decided that he had to put plan two into action to get the love of his life to stay. He wouldn't let her get away that easily, after he had waited for her for so long.

Before making his way back to his own dressing room, he raised his voice a little more and said, to Gemmas back as she continued to walk away from him,

'This ISNT goodbye!'


	11. Perphieral Vision

Gemma lay in her hotel room, already dressed in her pyjamas, staring at the ceiling. It was reasonably later, and after the red head had arrived at her room and taken a shower, she had had a visit from Trish and Amy.

The three girls had stayed together for a few hours, drinking the bottles of wine that Amy had brought, and talking about the past. When Gemma had turned them down on their offer of another drink in the bar, she had got ready for bed and tried, unsuccessfully, to get some well needed sleep.

The diva had been tossing and turning for about an hour; memories running threw her head. After a while she had given up on trying to sleep, and resided herself to lying on her back looking at the ceiling, in the dark.

Gemma had tried to keep her mind focused on her friends, but still one thought kept creeping into her mind. David. Eventually she just let herself think about him, as she knew she couldn't keep him out of her head for much longer.

Rolling onto her right side, Gemma looked at the clock that shone one thirty in the morning. The red head closed her eyes, thinking about her tall brunette friend, and if she would ever see him again.

The diva was just thinking about what she had said to him earlier. How she had lied about last night meaning nothing. She felt so awful, but she knew she couldn't turn back time, and just had to accept it.

Her eyes quickly snapped open as she heard a soft tapping on her door. At first Gemma thought she was hearing things, but then she heard it again. Throwing the covers off herself, the red head heaved herself out of bed, and crossed over the room.

Her hair was tied up loosely in chopstick type hair clips, her bare feet scrapped on the carpet, and she shivered a little in her light blue and white cropped pyjama trousers and matching strappy t-shirt.

Gemma looked out into the corridor threw the peep hole in the door, but there was no sign of anyone. That's strange she thought. Clicking open the lock on the door, she pulled down on the handle, and peered out.

The red head looked up and down the corridor, but there wasn't any sign of anyone. It was probably just one last practical joke that the girls were playing on her, but that was when she spotted it.

Gemma saw it in her peripheral vision, lying at her feet on the floor in front of her door.


	12. The Gift

The door slowly creaked shut behind Gemma as she carried the small package, which had been abandoned outside her door, over to her bed. She noticed that it was a small box, perfectly wrapped in shiny blue paper and tied with a small matching ribbon at the top.

Upon closer inspection, the diva had realised that the small card hanging from the gift had her name on.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, and placing the gift on her lap, Gemma examined the card more closely. Inside it said:

To Gemma

Sorry that you are leaving, and don't want to see you go

Hope to see you soon

I love you!!

From ?????

How interesting, Gemma thought. She had never had this kind of secret admirer before, and it made her feel kind of warm inside. Someone obviously thought that she was special enough to deserve such a well presented gift. This was what made the red head feel special, like she hadn't done for a long time.

Quickly scanning the card again, she gently placed it on the bed beside her and started to finger the lid of the box, which could be easily taken off without disturbing the neatly folded wrapping paper.

Gemma was a little cautious about opening it. Although her curiosity was slowly getting the better of her, she still didn't know if it was a practical joke off the other divas.

O what the hell, she thought; I can't take this any longer. I have to see what it is.

The red head quickly, but carefully, pulled the lid off the box and took a closer look at what was inside. The box was filled with reams and reams of tissue paper, and on top of it all was an envelope with her name on it.

Butterflies fluttered around Gemmas stomach as she couldn't hold her excitement any long at the prospect of what the envelope might have inside.

Feeling the present, she could tell that it contained one or two pieces of folded paper. Someone must have written me a letter, she thought. How very romantic, and a smile crept across her face for the first time in the last few hours.

Opening it, and pulling out the contents, Gemma saw that it was indeed a letter, and it was hand written. She quickly unfolded it, and read it out loud to herself.

Dear Gemma,

I know you may think that this has been a bit of a stupid idea on my part, but I don't care. I can never get you alone long enough for us to have a serious conversation, but there is only one thing that I really need to tell you.

I love you!!

I really do Gem. Always have, since the first day you walked threw the door. You look like a princess, and grow more beautiful everyday.

I can't believe that you want to leave. It's tearing me apart knowing that I won't get to see you everyday, because I just don't know if I can live without you.

I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I know somewhere deep down inside that you do, and you know you can't cover it up.

So come on Red. Come into my arms and I will keep you safe. No need to be afraid anymore and run away, because I know that's what you are doing.

Never forget that I am in love with you!!

XXXXX

Gemmas jaw dropped open. She didn't instantly recognise the hand writing, but it had obviously come from someone very close to her. Besides, only a hand full of people ever called her 'Red' as a nickname.

Brushing her fringe out of her face, the diva glanced back down at the letter still clutched tightly in her right hand. Her heart was warmed deep inside. Then she noticed an extra piece to the note.

P.S. Pull back the tissue paper to see your real gift. Enjoy it Red, you deserve it. You're an amazing woman.

Gemmas stomach was once again doing somersaults at the nice things that her secret admirer had written about her.

She placed the letter down next to the card and fixed her attention back onto the box. Pulling back some of the tissue paper that was inside, she saw what her real gift was.

Her heart was beating at an unnaturally high rate as she pulled out the present and held it up in front of her face for a closer look.

Gemmas mouth was gaping open as she examined the solid gold locket that was hanging from her finger. It looked extremely expensive.

Who would do such a thing for me, she thought. It seemed impossible that someone would spend this much money on a simple leaving gift.

However, it seemed that the locket not only had physically value, but sentimental value as well.

The red head hoped that by opening it, she could find some sort of clue as to who had given her the gift.

A huge smile crept across the divas face again as she saw that inside was a picture of her, on her first day at the WWE. She was embarrassed by the picture as it had been taken more than 4 years earlier, but it still made her laugh a little. She hadn't really changed much.

Suddenly her eyes flicked to the photograph on the other side of the locket. This was a much more recent photograph of her birthday party, less than three months before.

Gemmas mouth feel open as she peered down at the picture. She just couldn't believe he would do a thing like this. She knew that she had to speak to him.

The red head stood up sharply, sending the empty box flying onto the floor, and quickly made her way to the door. She didn't care that it was nearly two in the morning, or that she was in her pyjamas. She just had to ask him about this, and what it was supposed to mean.

Grabbing her key card off the side table, Gemma made a run for it down the hall to the room she knew her friend was staying in. Many thoughts ran threw her head as she stopped outside the correct door.

The red head didn't knock straight away. Still not knowing if it was a good idea to be doing this at such a late hour, she looked down at the locket that was still dangling in her hand. Lifting it up closer to her face, she once again smiled at the old photograph of herself, and also at the picture of her and David opposite it.


	13. What's This Supposed To Mean

The door of David's hotel room burst open, as Gemma didn't even bother to knock. The brunette, who had been lying on his bed reading, hadn't been surprised in the least to see his friend standing in his room, uninvited.

When he had dropped his leaving gift off outside the red heads room, he had waited a little way up the corridor, out of sight, and had clearly seen her pick it up.

Gemma let the door slam quite loudly behind her, as David put his book onto the bedside table, and stood up. By the look on her face, his friend seemed a little angry to say the least. He could see the locket he had given to her clutched tightly in her right hand. Both of them stood looking at each other for a second, neither of them wanting to say anything.

'So…' Gemma finally said, trying to retain all the emotion she felt inside which was starting to come out as anger. 'What is this supposed to mean?' The red head opened her hand and let the locket dangle down by its chain.

'Is this your idea of a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny David.'

'It's not supposed to be,' the brunette replied, talking in a much softer tone than his friend.

'Then what exactly is it meant to be?'

'A leaving gift, I told you in that letter. I wanted to give you something special, before you walked out of my life for good.' David hung his head, as though ashamed of what he had done, although he had no reason to be.

'I am sorry Gem. I just couldn't let you leave without telling you all that stuff, but it was all true.'

David slowly began to walk across the room, as he lifted his head to connect his deep brown eyes with Gemmas hazel orbs. Reaching out his hand, the brunette softly brushed against the divas cheek, making her legs turn to jelly.

She sank into his touch for a second, but she knew she couldn't give in.

Gemma pulled back that quickly, that David jumped a little. Her face was suddenly screwed up as she raised a voice a little louder than needed.

'You liar!! I don't know what you think you are playing at, but you can't play me like this.'

David looked at her, confused, as she continued with her rant, gesturing wildly with her hands.

'And don't even bother saying that you are telling the truth, because if you were then you would have said something way before now. You just want me because you think I am an easy shag, like last night.'

The brunette violently shook his head, he couldn't believe that Gemma was saying these things, and it hurt him to have to listen to them. Slowly daring to edge towards her, he tried to explain, but she wouldn't let him get a word in edgeways.

'Don't come near me,' Gemma yelled even louder, as she raised her hands up in front of her to stop him coming any closer.

'I have heard enough. And you know what?'

Looking down at the locket still in her hand, she knew she couldn't accept it.

'Here. You can keep this,' the diva shouted, as she threw the locket hard into his chest, then quickly turned and headed for the door.

Luckily, David raised his hand just quick enough to catch the locket before it hit the floor. With his other hand he tried to grab Gemmas arm to stop her from leaving, but she just slipped out of his grip, and before he knew it, the red head was sprinting up the corridor back to her room.

Key card in one hand, locket in the other, David quickly ran after her. He managed to get to her room just before the door closed and locked him out.

Sticking his foot in the door, he pushed it open to see Gemma sitting on the edge of her bed, head in her hands, crying.

'Gem,' David whispered quietly into the room, not wanting to startle his friend.

'Gem, you can keep this all inside, push it to the back of your mind and pretend like it never happened… but I don't want to.' Looking down at the locket in his hand, and then back to the diva, his heart swelled as he knew what he had to do. It was time for a face to face heart to heart with the love of his life.

Stepping further into the room, quietly closing the door behind him, he spoke softly.

'I think we really need to talk.'


	14. All Over Again

'Gem, you have got to believe me sweetheart.' David was trying to plead with the red head as he sat next to her on the end of her bed.

'It's all true. I promise I am not spinning you lies. People may have played you in the past but I am not like that, and you know it.'

When Gemma didn't reply, the tall brunette put his arm around her shoulders before speaking again.

'Come on baby. Stop pretending like you don't care, because I know that you do, and you can't run away like this. Just trust me.'

The diva, who hadn't spoke since returning back to her room, listened intently to what David had to say while she sobbed quietly. Even though her friend had been trying to convince her of his true feelings for the last 10 minutes, she still refused to believe him. Gemma had already been spun these lines so many times before, and although she could sense the sincerity in the brunette's voice, she tried not to cave in. Tried not to get hurt.

Even if his words were the truth, she couldn't accept them. After all, she had quit her job, and therefore would be going home. She couldn't start a relationship with someone who she hardly saw.

Refusing to shrink into his touch, Gemma turned to him.

'You are a liar!!' She shouted as she started to hit him hard in the chest.

'Liar… Liar… Liar…' she repeated over and over again as she punched him, tears now coming thick and fast from her already blood shot eyes.

For a small person, she sure gives one hell of a punch, David thought as he tried to wrap both arms around the diva, pulling her into him and trying to calm her down.

The upset was now clearly audible in Gemmas voice as she continued to shout at David, her voice quieting down a little with every repetition.

She could feel her friend trying to wrap his arms around her, but she struggled and continued to hit him. However, she was tired, and her punches were getting weaker by the second.

Gemma hit him, softly this time, as she tried to get out the words,

'You're a liar!!'

Feeling the diva relax in his arms, David loosened his grip a little. With one last punch, which was more of her hand brushing against his chest than anything hard enough to cause damage, the red head collapsed onto his knee, still sobbing uncontrollable.

Gemma had given into David. Her day had been one of the hardest, and most eventful of her life, and she was extremely tired. The red head don't think she had ever cried so much, and her eyes were very red and sore.

'I… am… sorry' Gemma mumbled, the side of her face resting on David's leg. She was soaking his pyjama bottoms with tears, but he didn't care. The brunette just didn't like seeing her this way, and was glad she didn't protest when he carefully scooped her up in his arms to comfort her.

'Don't be sorry. It's ok.' David whispered to her softly as he gently cradled his friend in his arms. She just looked so tiny that it made his heart melt.

'I understand Gem. I know you have been hurt, but I love you too much to do that to you baby. Just calm down. You're safe with me.'

Kissing her on the top of her head, David could feel her stop shaking a little, as her tears stopped as quickly as they had started.

Lifting her head up from where it was rested on David's bare chest, Gemma looked straight into her friends eyes, which caused him to smile.

Her face was a little flushed, and her eyes looked painfully red, but to him she was still gorgeous. Reaching down, he softly wiped away the tears that still remained on Gemmas cheek, whilst never breaking eye contact.

After everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, both of them were exhausted, but still neither of them moved. They just sat staring into each others eyes.

No one said a word. No outside noise could be heard. Everywhere was silent, apart from the sound of the pairs breathing.

Gemma could sense that David had meant everything that he had said, and as she looked into his deep brown eyes she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

David, on the other hand, felt like he could get lost in Gemmas hazel orbs.

Before either of them knew it, both having a feeling that they were falling, their faces were mere inches from each other again.

The red heads heart was beating faster, as she could feel David's warm breathe on her face. The brunettes last thought was about how good Gemma felt in his arms, and how nice the feeling of love in his heart was.

With that, David took a chance. After today, he was no longer scared. Scared of rejection, because he knew Gemma would be leaving anyway, but he knew he just had to make the most of their time together.

Moving in closer to her, feeling her breathe on his cheek, David's lips met Gemmas in another passionate kiss.


	15. Remember I Love You

If possible, this kiss between David and Gemma was even more passionate than there first.

The tirade of emotions that had gone threw them both during the past day had been unbelievable. Both of them had experienced nearly every emotion, which at the moment seemed to be a combination of love and lust.

Their arms were wrapped around each other, as David slowly picked Gemma up to lay her flat on her back, on the bed. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, the brunette realised that it was very early in the morning, and ideally they shouldn't be doing this.

Making their relationship even more complicated was the last thing that either of them wanted to do, especially as Gemma had a flight back to her home in Florida at ten that morning.

'Dave…' the red head whispered, as David kissed up and down either side of her neck.

'Dave…' she repeated as she tried to push him up by his shoulders so that he was facing her. Stopping what he was doing and looking into her eyes, he smiled.

'Dave… you know we shouldn't be doing this… again! It's wrong.'

The brunette stared down at the diva, a smile still playing on his lips. He lowered his head again, as he tried to kiss her neck once more.

'Then why does it feel so right?' With that, David started to fiddle with the hem of Gemmas pyjama top, pulling it off over her head to reveal her bra.

Reaching down, he also started to undo the small ties at the top of her pyjama bottoms before she stopped him again.

As he looked up into Gemmas face, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. Somehow, between kisses, Gemma managed to speak.

'Don't! You know we shouldn't.'

Once again, David ignored her and continued with what he was doing. The red head was giving in a little. That was until the brunette reached down and placed his hand between Gemmas legs, on the inside of her pyjama bottoms.

The diva suddenly sat up. She had told him twice already that they shouldn't be doing this. The kissing was fine, but now he had crossed the line, again!

'David… I told you… NO!' She said firmly as she pushed him away.

This startled him and he backed off.

Gemma straightened up a little in bed, as her friend also sat up and knelt opposite her.

Everywhere was quiet once again. Hanging his head in shame David said,

'Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.'

'I think you should leave.' This had been the quietest Gemma had spoken all night.

David looked up at her, his eyes pleading. He didn't want to leave. He wanted more than anything to wake up to the red heads face in the morning. So many times he had dreamt about doing just that. Most of all, he didn't want his friend to be weird with him. If he left, who knows when he might see her again.

'Please don't make me leave Gem. I am truly sorry. Just let me stay.'

Gemma averted his eyes, as she shook her head.

'I think it's for the best that you leave now.' Getting up from the bed, the red head gathered up her t-shirt from the bedroom floor, where David had thrown it, and put it back on over her head.

The brunette followed suit, as he too got up, and made his way over to the door. Gemma was close behind him, and as they reached the door, she opened it for him.

He stepped out into the corridor, while his friend leant against the frame of the door. Their eyes met again, and both of them couldn't help but smile a little.

'I better be going then,' David said, as he gestured towards his room, without actually looking in its direction. Gemma didn't say anything in reply, but held out her arms in a hugging gesture.

David instantly took it, hugging his friend tightly. He kept is eyes closed as he tried to savour every last thing about her. The sound of her breathing, the sweet smell of her hair.

As he withdrew from the hug, the tall man gently placed an innocent kiss of Gemmas cheek, before she stepped back into her room.

Looking away, David made like he was going to walk back to his room, but hadn't even taken two steps before he turned back to his friend.

'Remember, I love you Gemma.' And with that last word he strode off up the corridor, before the red head even had time to reply.

Closing the door behind her, the diva felt she could have cried, if she had any tears left. As she pressed her back against the closed door, she slid down it and came to rest on the floor.

Gemma sat there for a few seconds, her head in her hands, before she let out all her breathe and ran her hands down her face and neck.

That's when she first noticed it. A little extra weight had been added to her neck.

She looked down at it, running her thumbs over the smooth texture as a small smile played on her lips. It was none other than the locket David had given to her. When they had hugged, he had clasped it back around her neck.

This time she didn't protest about the gift, she merely sat on the floor, back still against her hotel room door, and looked at the pictures inside it.

Staring down at David's smiling face in the photograph, which was encased in the piece of gold around her neck, she quietly whispered into the night.

'I love you too David. I really do.'


	16. Hurry Up

It had been nearly half past four in the morning before Gemma had been able to get to sleep. So when her alarm clock went off at little after half past six, the red head was still extremely tired. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, which were sore after all the crying she had done yesterday, Gemma went into the bathroom.

O god, the diva thought to herself as she looked in the mirror, I look horrible. I just can't wait to get home, and curl up in my own bed. Just get back to normal. No more stress.

Thankfully, the diva had already packed the majority of her things into her suitcase last night, so that was one less thing to worry about. All she had to do now was to get changed, have breakfast, and be at the airport for eight o'clock.

The way she had timed it, she wouldn't even be interrupted by people bypassing her and telling her how sorry they were that she was leaving. This also meant that she didn't have any time so say one last goodbye to David either.

After finishing her morning bathroom ritual, Gemma packed her toiletries into her little make up bag and carried it into the main part of her hotel room.

Quickly changing her clothes, the red head packed away the rest of her things, checking carefully that she hadn't left anything behind. By now it was quarter past seven, and Gemma really needed something to eat.

Abandoning her suitcase on her bed, she grabbed her key card off the table and made her way down to the hotel restaurant.

Gemma was thankful that no one she knew was already in there, getting themselves an early breakfast.

After ordering herself some pancakes and a cup of coffee, the tall diva was left all alone with her thoughts. While she was waiting for her order, Gemma subconsciously played with the gold locket that was still hanging around her neck.

When her food had arrived, she had eaten it quickly, as she was starving, and after paying for it, had made her way back up to her room to collect her suitcase, still playing with the piece of gold around her neck.

As she arrived back at her hotel room, she checked, once again, that she hadn't left anything behind, and then quickly glanced at the clock. It was quarter past eight and she was running late. Gemma knew that if she didn't hurry up then she would miss the check in for her flight.

The red head snatched up her suitcase and grabbed her coat off the back of the chair, making sure that she had her key card in her pocket to return to reception, and the keys to her rental car.

Letting the door slam behind her, Gemma hurried down the corridor towards the lift, wanting to make up the time she had lost at breakfast.

Luckily, as soon as she pressed the button, the lift opened straight away, and she quickly stepped inside, pulling her luggage behind her.

Gemma had been unaware of the eyes that had watched her striding down the hallway. Back on the third floor where her room was, the button for the lift lit up as someone pressed it continually.

'Come on.' They muttered to themselves with frustration, as they moved their feet impatiently. 'Come on. I need to see her before she leaves.'


	17. Blissfully Unaware

_Disclaimer: Contains Song Words To 'Cruz' From Christina Aguliera's Album 'Stripped' _

* * *

Signing out and giving her key back to reception, Gemma pulled her suitcase behind her, her coat draped over one arm and her car keys firmly in her hand.

The diva was still behind schedule, and had to somehow find time to drop off her rental car at the airport as well.

Putting her luggage into her rental car, maybe a little too roughly than needed, she nearly sprinted around to the driver's side door, and climbed inside.

Back in the lobby, the door to the stairwell flew open as David sprinted threw it. He had waited for a minute for the lift, but had abandoned that idea and decided to run down the stairs instead to save time.

He was determined to get to Gemma before she left for the airport. The tall man had even set his alarm early so that he could get up just in time to catch her, but it hadn't gone off. Just as he had been struggling to find his jeans, he had heard a door slam a little way along the corridor. That was when he had realised that it had been Gemma leaving.

O God, he thought, I have to catch her. I have to say goodbye.

David sprinted across reception towards the glass double doors which lead out onto the car park. Threw the doors he could clearly see Gemma, already inside of her car.

The brunette didn't have time to catch his breathe as he pushed open the double doors and ran out onto the car park.

Gemma had just started her car, and her radio suddenly blasted out of the small opening where she had opened the window, as she reversed.

David didn't want to get run over by her, so he stood waving his arms and shouting, hoping that she would see him in the rear view mirror.

'Gem! Gemma!! Stop the car! STOP the car!!'

As she finished reversing out of her space, the red head stopped for a second as she changed radio stations. Once again music came blasting out of the car window, as David ran across the car park towards her.

The brunette didn't even get as close as the back bumper as Gemma unexpectedly sped up, and exited the car park. The divas suddenly acceleration startled David, and he lost his footing on the gravel surface, which caused him to fall to his knees.

His hands scratched, jeans torn at the knee, David could do nothing but watch as the love of his life turned the corner. His heart felt as though it had been torn from his chest. His whole life was driving away and there nothing he could do about it.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he got to his feet. He had never cried so much as he had in the last 24 hours and Gemma was the only girl that had ever had this effect on him.

Even when the car was out of sight he could still hear the music and the love of his life singing, as she happily drove away. Blissfully unaware of the life and torn man that she was leaving behind.

# I'm leaving today

Living it

Leaving it

To change #

# Slowly drifting

Into a peaceful breeze

Tongue tied and twisted

Are all my memories

Celebrating a fantasy come true

Packing all my bags

Finally on the move #

# I turn on the radio

And I'm feeling like I've never felt before

Turn down the memories of

Yesteryears and broken dreams

I'm finally free #

# But somehow I miss it

I think I'll really miss it

One day!! #


	18. Boxes Everywhere

Two months later

Once again Gemma was packing. The red head was sitting in the middle of her living room floor, surrounded by boxes, writing on the side of all her neatly packed possessions in a thick black marker pen.

As she closed the last box and wrote 'Kitchen Stuff' on the side of it, she looked around. Everywhere seemed so bare. More than half of her things had already been taken to her new house, and the rest was due to be taken later this afternoon, ready for her flight tonight.

Well, Gemma thought to herself, I better get changed and ready for my flight.

Carefully climbing over the boxes that littered the floor, the red head made her way upstairs, to change out of her sweat pants and baggy t-shirt.

She had just placed the last of her clothes into the suitcase she was taking on the plane with her when her mobile phone rang. Fishing it out of her pocket, from the caller id, she saw that it was Trish.

'Hello?' Gemma said as she flipped the phone open and placed it to her ear.

'Hiya Gem' Trish feminine voice replied from the other end of the phone.

'What's up Trish?'

'Nothing much,' the diva replied. 'I was just calling to wish you luck, what with the big move and everything. Me and Amy just wanted to say we are going to miss you.'

A smile spread across Gemmas face at her friend's nice gesture. 'Aw. Thanks Trish. I really appreciate it, and I am going to miss you guys to. Loads!!'

'You are going to stay in touch aren't you?' Trish asked.

Gemma laughed a little. 'Of course I am. I will phone you as soon as I get there ok?'

Her friend was silent so she added, 'Hey, don't be sad. Be happy for me. You're going to see me again. I will come and visit, and you and Amy can even come and visit me if you want.'

Trish's voice seemed a little happier as she said, 'ok then. I would like that.'

Both friends carried on talking for a while, about how they would go to visit each other and the fun they would all have.

'Gem?'

'Yeah' the red head replied.

'Can I ask you something?' Trish sounded serious about this.

'Sure go for it!'

'Well… I was just wondering… I mean I am not being nosy or anything but…'

'O come on Trish,' Gemma said impatiently, 'just spit it out.'

'Well… what about David? Have you told him that you're moving? And about the… well you know?' Trish did not dare say the secret that both of them, and Amy, had been keeping for the last week or so.

Gemmas voice suddenly changed. She was now very serious.

'No I haven't. And he doesn't need to know.' Gemma didn't want the tall man to know her secret. The sooner she was just out of his life for good, the better it would be for them both. It tore her heart for her to leave the man she loved behind, but she knew she had to, and she really needed her friends to support her decision.

'Please don't say anything to him Trish,' Gemma pleaded with her friend. 'If he has to know then I will tell him myself. If he asks, just say you don't know a thing. Ok?'

'Ok then.' Trish reluctantly agreed.

As Gemma heard a knock at her front door, she made her way downstairs, still with the phone clasped to her ear, and opened the front door.

'I have got to go now Trish, the van is here to collect the rest of my things. I will phone you when I get there ok?'

Before her friend even had time to answer, Gemma had put the phone down and placed it back into her pocket, as she directed the movers to what boxes she wanted taking.

Things still played on her mind though. Mainly David. She only hoped that Amy and Trish wouldn't say anything to their other friend. Gemma really couldn't deal with her personal life coming out to anyone that cared to listen.

If anyone should be the one to tell David the truth, it would be Gemma. Face to face and in her own time. Now just wasn't the right time.


	19. Why Didnt You Tell Me

David reached over to his bed side table, catching his mobile phone just before it fell onto the floor because of the vibrations.

'Who is it?' Adam asked as he glanced at his friend suspiciously. Over the last few weeks he had seen his friend sending lots of text messages but had never seen him receive any back.

His other friends, Matt, Trish and Amy all looked at him as well, waiting for him to answer them.

All five of them were hanging out in the room that David and Adam were sharing. Trish and Matt had started dating a few weeks back, so they were now sharing a room, whilst Amy, who usually shared with Gemma, had now bunked up with one of the other divas, Mickie James.

'It's Gemma' David informed the others, a slight look of surprise on his face. Since his friend had left he had sent her more messages than he could keep track of, but this was the first time she had replied.

Trish, who was sitting on her boyfriend's knee, glanced across the room and quickly caught Amy's eye. They were both thinking the same thing. What if the red head had finally decided to tell David the truth? He wouldn't like it one bit if he found out they had been keeping secrets from him, especially about Gemma.

'Well… what does it say?' Amy asked nervously.

They all watched intently as David's eyes scanned the message, and then his jaw dropped open.

The two divas were almost positive that Gemma had finally given in and told David the truth, but they were both proven wrong seconds later.

'She's moving.' The two girls let out a sigh of relief. Both them and the boys, with the acceptation of David, had known this for a while so no one else was really shocked.

After reading the message twice more, the brunette glanced up from his phone, and towards his friends. He could tell, by the neutral expressions on their faces that they already knew.

'I can't believe you guys didn't tell me about this. You know that she is one of my best friends, and yet you chose to keep this from me.'

He could slowly feel the anger rising inside him and he didn't even want to try and keep it inside. When no one answered him, everyone's eye contact focused on something other than him, David quickly got up from where he was lying and headed for the door.

'Wait! Where are you going?' Matt asked him.

David didn't even turn around as he said, 'for a walk. I can't deal with this right now. I can't believe you all lied to me. You're supposed to be my friends.'

Quickly yanking the door of his hotel room open, he turned around to look at them all again, taking a deep breathe before shouting.

'You all know how much I like her, so why keep it from me. Anything else you would like to tell me before I leave?' His arms were gesturing wildly in the air and Amy and Trish tried to keep quiet, as the anger of their friend was very unexpected. As David turned to head out the door, they could all hear him shouting as he let the door slam behind him.

'What am I supposed to do now that the only woman I love is moving thousands of miles away, back to England?'


	20. Deleted

David couldn't stand it. His friends had lied to him. All four of them knew full well how he felt about the red head, and he hated it that they didn't take him seriously.

The tall man had no idea where he was going. He had never been to this part of Chicago before, but yet he kept on walking.

The more he walked, the more angry he got. He didn't know why it was affecting him so much. When he thought about it, they were only doing it to protect him. To keep him from going mad, like he was doing now, or doing something stupid.

The more David thought about it, the more his anger slipped away from him, but was quickly replaced with upset.

He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and flipped it open. He hadn't yet replied to Gemmas text message from earlier.

Opening the red heads message, he scanned it again before pressing the button for reply. But he hesitated. Although he had known Gemma for nearly 4 years, he suddenly felt shy although she was no where around. He didn't quite know what to say to her now. It was different with all the messages he had sent her over the last two months, but now she had actually replied, it made him feel extremely shy.

The last time he had seen his friend had been as she had sped off out of the car park. His mind flashed back even further.

The last words he had said to her was that he loved her. David hoped more than anything that she had remember this, and that it didn't have anything to do with her moving back home to England.

He quickly typed in a reply to her message, hoping that she would receive it before she boarded the plane. David pressed the send button before he had chance to change his mind. There was no going back now.

Feeling that he had finally calmed down, the brunette decided to make his way back to the hotel, to apologise to his friends for snapping at them. He knew they only had his best interests at heart.

Little did he know that when he was asleep that night, Adam would take his phone from his bedside table and rummage threw his sent messages.

When the tall blonde was sure that his friend was fast asleep, he read the three text messages that were in his outbox. All to Gemma, of course.

The first one reading,

'Gemma, what I said to you the other day was the truth. You have to believe me. I love you!!'

This made Adam wonder exactly what David had said the other day, but he soon found out another secret his friend had been keeping from him as he read,

'Gem, I know you probably hate me and that's why you aren't replying. I want you to know that us having sex the other night has only made me fall in love you more. Please don't walk away.'

Adam had been completely shocked at finding out that his two friends had slept together. Wanting to know more, he had then flicked to the message David had sent in reply to Gemmas earlier text message.

'Gemma. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were moving. I am in shock. It's tearing me apart that you are now going to be thousands of miles away from me, and without giving me chance to say goodbye to you properly. Always remember that I will be thinking of you every second of every day. Please come back soon. I need you baby. You are the air that I need to breathe. I just need you to know that I want you to stay. Stay with me, start a relationship with me, start a family together. I love you red!!'

Just as Adam had been about to place David's mobile phone back exactly where it had been, it vibrated silently in his hand. The blonde glanced at his friend and, seeing that he was still asleep, proceeded to check the newly received text message.

Unsurprisingly it was from Gemma. It said nothing but four simple words.

'I love you too!!'

The blonde let a small smirk dance around his lips as he placed the brunette's phone back onto the bedside table, and made his way back to his own bed. Laying his head onto his pillow, he glanced at his friend, who was still fast asleep. David could sleep through a war if he wanted to. Then Adams eyes moved to look at the phone. The blonde was still smirking as he knew that his friend would never find out.

The display on the mobile still shone, penetrating the darkness, as the screen read,

'Message Deleted!'


	21. What Are You Doing Here?

David's mouth dropped open in surprise as he lay in bed, propped up by his elbows.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

The person standing in his doorway didn't say a word. It was near three thirty in the morning, and the tall brunette had awoken to see a woman's silhouette standing in his doorway.

'I thought you could use some company.' The woman spoke softly as she slowly crossed the room to where David was lying.

The brunette didn't reply, or even utter a word as his surprise visitor moved closer to him, pulling the quilt off his half naked body, revealing that he was only wearing a pair of shorts to bed.

'Do you really think I could leave you? Just like that?'

Before David could even think about what was happening, the tall woman had already proceeded to straddle him.

'I thought I would never see you again,' the brunette said, emotion clearly audible in his voice.

'Well I am here now, and that's all that matters.'

Lowering her face closer to his, David's breathe caught in the back of his throat. He could feel her warm breathe on his face, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

She was going to kiss him, he knew it. As she lowered her face even closer to his, David managed to say,

'God Gem, I love you,' before their lips locked in another passion filled kiss.

'I love you too.' Gemma replied when their lips finally parted. She smiled down at the brunette, and his heart fluttered.

The red heads moved closer towards him again, and his mind went blank. All David could think about was the moment. About that fact that Gemma had come back to him, was kissing him, and saying she loved him. What more could he ask for?

As he slowly inched his tongue into Gemmas warm mouth, which caused her to moan softly, this question was running threw his mind.

Then suddenly another sound penetrated his thoughts.

'David?'

This defiantly wasn't Gemmas voice. He tried to ignore it until he felt someone trying to shake his arm. With his eyes closer, the brunette couldn't see who it was, but as they called his name for a second time, he couldn't ignore it.

Breathless, David sat bolt upright in his hotel room bed, his deep brown eyes now wide open.

For where he was sitting, he could clearly see that it was Adam who had been calling him. The tall blonde looked almost relieved that his friend had now opened his eyes.

'Woah mate. Calm down. What was going on?' He asked.

David looked around the room, his eyes desperately scanning around for any sign of Gemma, before he looked back at his friend.

'I…' the brunette replied breathlessly. 'Gem… Gemma… She was here.'

Adam just laughed.

'I don't think so mate. You were dreaming. You have been asleep for the last hour.'

'No,' David said, refusing to believe his friend, although it was the obvious explanation.

'Yeah. I woke you because you woke me, talking and moving around a lot.'

David's stomach dropped as he realised that Gemma hadn't been here with him at all.

He still looked around the room frantically as Adam made his way back to his own bed.

'But it seemed so real,' the brunette muttered to himself. He reached up and touched his moist lips. He could still feel the sensation of the divas lips on his.

Turning back to Adam, who was lying back in his own bed, back towards David, he said,

'I could have believed she was here. It was so real.'

The tall blonde gave no reply as the brunette lay back down; slowly placing his head back onto his pillow.

He now felt so alone, even though he was sharing a room with Adam.

David tried his hardest to get back to sleep but he just felt so empty, when moments before he had felt so complete.

It felt so real, he thought, but it was just a dream.

That's all he had to keep telling himself, it was just a dream.

Finally, David feel back to sleep, images of Gemma still consuming his thoughts as he continuously told himself, it was just a dream!!


	22. Deal

David sat alone in the small restaurant that was on the ground floor of the hotel. He was glad he was alone. It gave him more time to think about things.

About his dream last night.

The brunette's eyes were covered by his sunglasses, to hide the bags under them. After briefly falling back to sleep, he had once again been awoken and, no matter how hard he had tried, hadn't been able to drift off again

By the time he went down to the hotel restaurant for some breakfast, he was extremely tired, but somehow knew he still wouldn't be able to sleep. The only thing he could do was to try and blink the sleep out of his eyes. He was just glad that he didn't have to work today.

David, who had his elbows up on the table, moved back slightly as the waitress placed a plate a pancakes and a coffee in front of him. Somehow he didn't really feel like eating at the moment, so the brunette just sipped his black coffee.

Surveying the room, he noted that it was empty of anybody he knew, apart from one new wrestler he had seen around recently, but that didn't really bother him. Glancing at the huge clock on the wall, he knew that everybody else would be down for their own breakfast soon.

By the time David had taken his second sip of coffee, as if on cue, his four friends walked threw the door of the restaurant. Trish and Matt, as usual, were hand in hand, with Adam and Amy leading the way. The tall blonde quickly noticed his friend and made his way over to him, the others in tow.

'Good morning mate,' Adam said brightly as he took the seat opposite David. The brunette didn't answer him, instead continued to drink his coffee.

The silence between the friends was awkward, with Amy and Trish exchanging worried glances. They didn't know if Gemma had told David last night about their secret, but Adam had informed them all early that morning about their friend's restless dream last night. The boys had found it quite amusing, while the girls were all extremely worried about how David was taking the news of Gemma moving away. He had gone to pieces when she had left the WWE but this was a completely different story.

'Were you going to eat those?' Adam said, breaking the silence bluntly, pointing at the pancakes that David had clearly abandoned. Again the brunette did not answer, but waved his arm in a gesture that obviously meant that he could help himself.

'Cheers. I am absolutely starving.' The blonde's speech was just audible as he quickly crammed his mouth full of David's breakfast.

The girls again exchanged worried glances as Amy positioned herself in the seat next to Adam. Matt also took this as an indication to sit down, with Trish perched neatly on his knee. He could tell by the look on his girlfriends face that both divas were going to comment on their distraught friends situation, and they could be here a while, with all parties expected to comment.

After flashing Adam a look of disgust at the way in which he was eating, Trish turned to David.

'Are you ok?' The small blonde placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

His gaze still fixated ahead of him, his eyes staring at the inside rims of his sunglasses, David slowly nodded.

'You really don't look ok,' Amy added.

'I am… really… I will be fine.' The brunette's voice was a little crocky as he had hardly spoken all morning, except to the waitress in the restaurant. He tried to force a smile but it didn't convince his friends.

Amy, leaning closer into the group of friends, lowered her voice slightly before saying,

'Adam told us about your dream.'

As soon as the words left her lips she knew she shouldn't have said anything. Although David's facial expression remained unchanged, Adam had stopped scoffing down his food and Matt and Trish just looked at her. Their eyes were wide, as if trying to tell her subconsciously not to say anything else.

'Hey Mate…' Adam held his hands up in an I give up gesture. 'Sorry, I didn't know you didn't want anyone to know.'

'It's ok,' David finally spoke again, his gaze now moving to look at each of his friends in turn.

'Really it is. I am over Gemma. She is gone and there is nothing I can do about.'

Trish and Amy, once again, caught each others eyes. It was defiantly obvious that David didn't know the whole truth, and they knew they would have to keep it that way and just watch their friend suffer like this, no matter how hard it was.

Picking up his empty mug that had contained his coffee, David got to his feet. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and was now very glad that he had his sunglasses on.

'I will catch up with you guys later ok?'

But before any of them had time to answer, their friend was gone.

'He is defiantly not over her,' Trish said worriedly.

'I don't think he will be any time soon, if ever.' Amy added.

Raising her voice slightly louder than needed, the small blonde exclaimed,

'O Amy. We really need to tell him. I can't keep this in any longer.'

'Tell him what?' Adam asked nosily as he pushed the finished plate of food to the side, and wiped his mouth with the back on his hand.

The two girls caught each others eyes and nodded. They both knew they had to tell someone. Adam and Matt were both David and Gemmas friends, so they were sure Gemma wouldn't mind them knowing. She just said they shouldn't tell David, at least not yet anyway. And they all knew that the boys wouldn't say a word.

'Ok then,' Trish said, slipping off Matt's knee and into David's empty seat next to her. Gesturing for them all to move closer towards her she, with help from Amy, began to explain to whole thing.

'Ok, I will tell you. But it's a secret alright? No telling David any of this. What is said between us, stays between us, deal?'

'Deal!' The boys said eagerly in unison as the story started to unfold.


	23. Hot Chocolate

December 1999

'So…' Gemmas mother started to speak, bringing her daughter out of her trance, as she placed a mug of hot chocolate onto the coffee table. 'You still not going to tell me?'

It took a while for the red head to finally realise what had just been said to her but, looking towards her mother as she took the seat next to her on the sofa, she realised what she was asking her about. It had been the same thing that her mother had been talking about ever since she moved back to England.

'It's no one mum, I told you' Gemma finally said in response to the question.

'Come on Gem, you know I am not stupid. I know how this whole thing works. You can't do it alone.' Her mother replied with an amused yet reassuring smile on her face.

The red head just ignored her mother and looked back towards the TV. She just wished that the questions would stop and she could get on with her life. Not that it was getting any easier for her.

Since Gemma had moved back to England she had found it increasing hard to get a job and has no choice but to move in with her mother.

Gemma kept her eyes firmly focused on the television even though she could feel her mother staring at her, her eyes burning into the side of her head like a laser. The pressure of this was only relieved when her mother went back into the kitchen.

Learning over to the coffee table, Gemma picked up her mug of hot chocolate. It looks so tasty, Gemma thought, as she watched the brown liquid swirl around the cup. But even the delicious armour of the chocolate couldn't ease her worries.

Many people had said that by moving to England it might make it easier for her, but now luck so far. Well it had only been three months. She just had to give it a little more time. More time to adjust back to British life, that's all she needed.

Familiar music suddenly caught Gemmas ears, drawing her attention away from her mug and back towards the TV. The adverts. But not just adverts for anything.

The red heads eyes widened as she caught a sight of David on the screen. Her heart gave a painful twang when she saw him, along with many more of her old friends on the screen. Her breathe caught in the back of her throat, her eyes fixed wide on the TV.

The WWE were coming to the UK in the New Year. She quickly made a mental note of the telephone number to book tickets in her head. Gemma couldn't believe that no one had told her, especially as she had only spoken to Amy on the phone yesterday. It was only by chance that she had seen the advert as she rarely watched the sports channels in the middle of the day.

'Gem,' her mother had re-entered the room from the kitchen. 'Watch out. You're spilling that hot chocolate all over yourself,' she said quickly hurrying over to her daughter to clean up the mess.

Suddenly realising what she was doing, Gemma came back to her senses. She quickly tore her eyes off the TV screen as she felt the pain of the boiling hot liquid that was burning her leg. She looked down at her leg to see the brown chocolate being soaked up by her jeans and burning her skin.

Jumping up from the sofa the red head quickly ran upstairs. The pain was getting worse as more and more hot chocolate touched her skin. How had she not noticed herself accidentally tipping the mug in the first place?

Her mother yelled up the stairs after her, but Gemma slammed the bathroom door behind her and locked it. As she quickly pulled her jeans off, she could now see the full extent off what the boiling liquid had done to her leg.

As she ran the shower freezing cold and shook her head, tears slowly sprang to her eyes.

'O Gemma, what are you doing with yourself?'


	24. Just The One

'So, did you want just the one?'

'Yes please,' Gemma repositioned the phone in her hand, her other hand playing with her credit card.

'And where would you like to sit?'

The red head though. Any normal fan on the WWE would want to sit as close as possible but the situation was very different for Gemma. She had so many other things to consider.

Did she want David to spot her in the crowd or not? Did she really want him to see her in this state?

O, what did it matter? She would be going backstage afterwards to see Amy and Trish anyway, so everyone would know she was there.

After a long moment of silence Gemma replied, 'Erm… as close as you can. Anywhere ringside.'

She could hear the clicking of a keyboard on the other end of the phone as the booking office assistant typed in all her details.

After a day or two to think about it, she had finally decided that she just had to go and see the show when it came to the UK in January. Gemma missed her friends; even though the girls still kept in touch with her regularly, she couldn't turn down a chance too see them.

'You are in luck,' the woman on the end of the phone had finally found a seat. 'We have on front row ring side seat left.'

'Great! I will take it.' Gemma was delighted that she could get so close. It had been too long, far too long, since she had gone near a ring.

The phone conversation lasted a few more minutes as the finer details were exchanged, but finally it was booked.

Placing the handset back on its receiver, Gemma sat back in her chair. There was no turning back now. It was all booked.

In just over a months time she would be going to see all her friends again. To watch her passion. It gave her tingles just to think about it; just had it had done when she was a teenager and going to watch her first show.

But still there was something nagging in the back of her mind. The thought of how she was going to face David. That was if she even saw him.

O, who was she fooling? Of course she would see him. She always did when she had just gotten him off her mind. Sods law, as they call it.

Seeing him wasn't her biggest worry though. It was him seeing her. Noticing her in this state.

On her legs were still the noticeable marks of where she had been scalded by the hot chocolate over a week ago. But not only that.

The red head had changed a considerable amount since the last time she saw David, or any of her friends. It had only been 5 short months but it seemed like forever.

Getting up from where she sat, Gemma made her way to the stairs.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt as tired as did now. Seemed like all she did these days was sleep, making a job out of the question.

Slowly making her way upstairs, and lay on her bed, still fully clothed. Her eyes closed slowly as she yawned.

Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were of David, and about what she was going to wear to the show.


	25. Hope To Play Along

'Do you really think it's true?' Adam looked up at Matt as he finished lacing up his wrestling boots.

The brunette looked back at him puzzled.

'Of course it's true. The girls told us. They aren't going to lie are they?'

'I suppose not,' the blonde replied. 'But how can they not tell David all this stuff?'

Matt gave Adam another puzzled look.

'Because they just can't Adam. Do you know how much trouble it would cause? I mean look at how he reacted when he found out Gem was moving. It's just better this way ok?'

Matt went back to taking stuff out of his bag as Adam said, 'Yeah. I suppose your right.'

'Trust me mate,' the brunette replied, still continuing to mess inside his bag, 'it's just better to keep it too yourself. For now at least.'

'Keep what to yourself guys?' Both men looked up from what they were doing as they heard the door click shut behind David as he entered the locker room.

Adam and Matt looked at each other, wondering what to say. They needed an excuse and quickly.

'Trish…' Matt quickly mumbled, 'She is thinking about taking some time out. For herself you know?'

David walked further into the room and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs.

'O, just like Gemma did?' The emotion was clearly audible in his voice. He hadn't mentioned Gemma to anyone in a long time, in an attempt to forget about her. He hadn't managed to keep her off his mind for the last few months though.

Adam and Matt just looked at each other. Neither of them knew what to say next.

David stared at the wall, as the boys stayed quiet, before coming back to his senses and asking, 'So, are you guys looking forward to going to the UK? I just heard about it.'

'Yeah,' Matt said wearily, being careful what he said so as not to bring up the subject of Gemma. 'Looks like it's going to be a good show as well.'

'Yeah,' Adam agreed, trying to sound cheery. 'Maybe Gemma might even be there.'

Matt's head snapped to look straight at Adam. His eyed narrowed and Adam instantly realised what he had said.

'Do you really think she will be?' David looked from one of his friends to the other, his eyes shining at the though of seeing his friend again.

'Well… I…,' Matt stuttered as he tried to find a way out of the hole Adam had just dug from them both. The blonde always did have a big mouth.

'Maybe she will be.'

A smile crossed David's Face.

'O my god. I can't believe I will actually get to see her again. I can't wait.' His previous depression at the mention of Gemmas name had completely disappeared.

Adam interjected, 'But don't get your hopes up mate. She might not go. She might have… well… maybe she has a lot on her plate at the moment.'

The blonde got up from where he was sitting, walked over to his friend, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Looking up at his friend David asked, 'What do you mean? A lot on her plate? Guys what's going on?' he looked from Adam to Matt and back again.

'Nothing. We are just saying, she might have other plans.' Matt pretended to be busying himself in his bag again, as he tried to avoid his friends gaze. 'She has a new life and everything. She has probably only just settled back down again in England.'

Surprising everyone, David suddenly jumped to his feet.

'The girls will probably know. I will go and ask them.' Before anyone else could say a word he was already at the door.

'Thanks guys. I can ask Trish about her having a break as well while I am there.' And with that final word he strode off down the corridor towards the women's locker room, the door slowly creaking shut behind him.

Dropping his bag onto the chair beside him, Matt turned to face Adam head on.

'Way to go Jackass!!.'

He just hoped Trish would play along.


End file.
